Crossing Paths
by CallMeJess5793
Summary: Rosalie and Bella are the new Vampires taking over Forks Washington, little do they know that this area is already occupied, and new vamps are NOT welcome
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: another LOVE-LIVE-TWILIGHT productions present Crossing paths, featuring Bella and Rosalie Swan, Alice and Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Whitlock. Directed by Jess. Lol. **

**Enjoy…**

"Rosalie! When you told me you wanted the bathroom first, I specifically remember you saying you only wanted it for an hour, not four. Agh!"

"Chill bells, I need to look my best for today, no matter how many first days you have, you can never be ready enough, especially when it comes to how it looks. Maybe we will find some hot new Vamps." Rosalie said with a giggle. She had always been one to take a long time to get ready. No matter what, she was always taking about 5 times as long as me.

I stormed off into the lounge room of our little town house, I was a little annoyed, I mean yes I understand that these builders are supposed to be human and cant remember everything, but seriously, would it be that hard to add an extra bathroom to this place? No.

I decided to sit down at the marble kitchen bench and wait for my sister to hurry up. Rosalie isn't my blood sister, but about 200 years ago I was in England and I ran into her, she was obviously about 3 or 4 years old but she was completely lost with what to do with herself.

She decided to run with me, and adopted my last name from my human years, due to the fact that she had no idea what hers was, and we have been together ever since.

Every now and then we would run in to a few others of our kind, but never would they be as permanent as we were, Rosalie and I would stay in one place for about eleven to twelve years. We would be able to stay for such long lengths of time because, Rosalie had the power to change appearances. She could alter the lines in a face or the facial structure to suggest ageing which made it simple to stay in one place for a long time.

Though she had this wonderful power, we didn't like to stay in one place for too long became we could get too attached, and then never end up leaving. We both don't really like school but feel its necessary in some way, to claim a place in the town if we finish school in the place.

Slowly Rosalie emerged from the bathroom, signalling to me that we needed to leave.

We walked outside and climbed into my Red Saab 9-3, Rosalie loved to drive, but we both agreed that her BMW M3 was not quite inconspicuous as she would hope it was.

We made the slow drive to Forks High School, ready to start our first year here as Seniors.

The car park seemed to be full of cars that were old and rusted, none younger than twenty or thirty years old, except one silver Volvo hidden by a couple of bushes.

I pulled up near the Volvo and took a quick look.

"See Bella, hot new vamps" she said nudging me and wiggling her eyebrows.

I just shook my head and got out of the car, grabbing my bag in the process.

If Rosalie was right and they were vampires, this town could be a lot more interesting than I thought it would be.

I couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: chapter 2, I would like to say a quick thanks to all of the people that reviewed, and to all that read, here is chapter 2 and hopefully it attracts new attention and readers, and of course reviews lol =D**

**Previously on Crossing Paths.**

_If Rosalie was right and they were vampires, this town could be a lot more interesting than I thought it would be._

_I couldn't wait._

**2**

Making life easy was not one of Rosalie's best attributes. She had the beauty, yes. The smarts, sometimes. The common sense? No.

She always found a way to get us into some trouble or another. The worst trouble I recall was about 25 years ago. She was shopping in a mall and forgot her purse. There was clearance at the local Burberry and she wanted the last of the handbags, yes the very last one.

So what did she do? She flirted with a guy to let her take the hand bag and she would race home and get her purse and race back to pay, he one the other hand was not convinced, so she ran, handbag in hand. Needless to say that I had to bail her out of jail that very night.

I was not happy.

So to say that Rosalie is no trouble at all and we get along great, no problems what so ever. I would be flat out lying.

This time she was flirting -again- with a teacher. She had been given an assignment on Wuthering Heights, a book she was told to read in the next week and complete the project in the week following, She was 'negotiating' a better due date.

The teacher did not appear amused by her antics and landed herself a detention, or thirty.

I was on the way to my nest class, Trig. Great, maths, the one subject that never changes. it has been the same for over four hundred years, and for over four hundred years I have had to endure a life of the same exact thing.

By doing the same hundreds of times, you learn it all. And with the memory of a vampire, the knowledge never leaves.

This can be quite useful in some cases, in others it makes life incredibly boring and not quite enjoyable. And without so much as finding my other half, I have plunged straight into my studies

I have seven degree in Medicine, four in Mathematics, nine in English, and several more that I care not to list. I speak English, Cantonese, Croatian, Chinese, Japanese, French and many more. In short, life is as boring as ever.

I often find myself drifting in classes, not paying attention. Because I don't need too. I am the smartest in the class, always have been. Which is also, very boring.

This trig lesson was no different o any other that I have had to endure, the only slight adjustment is the classroom and the peers.

Everyone still stares at our not so natural beauty -that Rosalie refuses to change- and teachers still choose us for school captain, that we have no other choice but to turn down.

Though we have been 'vegetarians' for many years, the smell of human blood is still a slight craving, because with animal blood, you are never fully satisfied, but you learn to deal.

The bell finally rang and I met up with rose, who was waiting for me outside the classroom.

On our way to lunch, Rosalie was blabbering on about how sexist the teachers are here, and that there was no way that we were staying loner than three years. We wondered into the cafeteria and lined up in the line to get our 'not going to be eaten but im going to spend tend dollars just to keep up a stupid charade' food.

That is when I spotted them.

The 'hot new vamps'. there was no doubt that they shared the same messed up immortal genes that Rosalie and I now contained. They were beautiful and strong, and not to mention pale, pale as anything.

There was four of them.

The first that couldn't have been four feet tall, with short spiky black hair and what seemed to be an impeccable fashion sense.

The second, a tall well muscled ear length haired blonde, his hand was intertwined with the first. They looked so good together. So sweet and perfect for each other.

The third was large, and muscled beyond belief, he had short curly brown hair and pale like he others.

But the fourth seemed to be the most beautiful of all. He was tall as well but with less muscle. He has the most amazing bronze hair, that seemed to shimmer in the light.

I was brought out of my dazing by a rough jab to the ribs.

"god what Rosalie?" I said a little harshly though quite upset that I had been brought out of my ogling.

"you weren't listening to me, you were staring off in to space."

"not space Rosalie, hot new vamps" while saying that I pointed over to their direction, smiling the biggest grin I could muster.

"Damn good looking hot new vamps" Rosalie muttered. And I cracked up laughing, which to my own shame brought all of there attention to yours truly plus one.

Me eyes were drawn to the bronze haired boy, and I felt a connection click into place that was unprecedented. Never seen before. It was like I had found the last piece of my puzzle. The one that people search for and only very rarely ever find. The thing that _I _have been searching for my whole life. And I was never going to let go.

Never.

**Ha-ha okay so there is chapter 2, I tried to make it a bit longer than the first, though it was more of an introduction than a first chapter. I hope that it lived up to your expectations. Please review. I love you all.**

**jEss Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay so here is chapter 3, I would like to say a big sorry to all who happened to read my story while I stuffed up and added the wrong chapter tp the wrong story, I got some pretty pissed reviews and PM's I would like to say a formal sorry to those who had to encounter that brief lapse of my concentration and that I hope I didn't lose any readers. Well enough from me and on with the chapter…**

_**Previously on Crossing Paths:**_

_Me eyes were drawn to the bronze haired boy, and I felt a connection click into place that was unprecedented. Never seen before. It was like I had found the last piece of my puzzle. The one that people search for and only very rarely ever find. The thing that I have been searching for my whole life. And I was never going to let go._

_Never._

**3**

Sitting in my room thinking over the days events had never seemed so lonely. This was surprisingly strange.

I had always taken to spending a bit of time by myself, just to think, not of anything particular, just the days events, if there was anything that had seemed to make my empty life a little more adventurous or interesting.

Today however, I didn't like the feeling of being alone, it was uncomfortable. I knew why this was. It was because during today I had found the one thing in my life that made it feel like it may have meant something, like there was something keeping me on this planet.

I thought back to when the Cullen's had noticed our staring and had ushered Rosalie and I over.

It was very unusual for Rosalie to be speechless, or even a little nervous, and it was quite unsettling. In all my two hundred years with Rosalie, I had learned that she was a force to be reckoned with, and she never got nervous. She was a very confident person, and it took a lot to break down those walls.

We had walked over with such uncertainty, that if the Cullen's had any thoughts about us being vampires, they were probably being erased right at that second.

It was unnatural for a vampire to not have instinctual confidence, it was what was supposed to make approaching our 'food' more comfortable, and in many ways a lot easier.

When we arrived at their table, they introduced themselves one by one. Pointing to themselves as they did it.

Rosalie and I introduced ourselves as well. It was fun in the least, and not that awkward at all. In actual fact it was nice to talk to some other vampires for a change.

I was almost certain that they were vampires, they showed all the signs, and as an instinct, we can tell when there is another of our kind with a certain range.

it was exciting to think that maybe, just maybe, this time we wouldn't be alone.

Although, now that I think about it, they are probably more curious about us than we are of them. Which is understandable in many ways, we are the new comers and, they have probably not seen another 'vegetarian' coven come through here in a long time.

I was surprised myself that we had found another coven like our own, though this one was bigger than I had ever seen, normally vampires only travels in pairs and rarely threes.

The other that the vampire would follow with, was most likely to be their mate, enabling them to love and live, all at the same time.

Though I of all people would know that the way of vegetarians is definitely hard, and not something to be taken on by the faint hearted, but with years of practice, you learn to control yourself around humans, and that enables us to have as much a normal life as possible.

Rosalie and I had assumed that the Cullen's were vegetarians, they could not have been going to school in a place this small and convenient if they weren't maintaining a permanent residency, it was just not done.

While thinking all of these things, Rosalie decided it was a good time to dome and see me, no doubt wanting to talk about the day too.

This was a tradition as much as my own, Rosalie had always liked reflecting on the day with me. It was something that we enjoyed doing a lot.

She came down and sat on my bed, just in front of where I was. Though the bed was not a necessity, obviously, because we don't sleep, but to keep up with the charade.

Rosalie and I have always tried to be as friendly as possible with our fellow class mates, and we often ended up making friends that liked to visit. This is why the bed was necessitated.

"Bella? Why don't you have a bed?" Joan asked me once about 50 years ago.

"ahh well I haven't got around to buying one yet." I said, needless to say that the next day the first thing Rosalie and I did was buy beds.

Though we had tried to make friends with the humans, it was obvious that the Cullen's had not. Everyone in the school looked absolutely terrified of them, I wonder why this is?

Rosalie and I spent about an hour talking about what had happened in the day. I was more talking about the over all picture, Rose on the other hand only talked about one thing.

Emmett.

Emmett was one of the Cullen boys, he was the large one with dark brown curly hair and insane muscles. Rosalie had taken an instant interest in him and his… muscles.

Rosalie had always been a sucker for muscles.

At about 11 I decided to call it a night.

Yes I as a vampire 'call it a night'. my definition? Retiring to my bedroom to do either homework or read a book. I do this to try and keep my human years alive, to give me some kind of humanity to me. It keeps me sane.

On this particular night I decided to read a book. I picked up Wuthering heights, an old favourite of mine, since I didn't have any homework, it being the first day and all, I thought it was a reasonable choice.

Letting my mind wander to the world or Heathcliff and Kathy, I felt serene.

That is until I heard a knock at the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay so here is chapter 4, im glad that you are all liking the story. And on with the show.**

_**Previously on Crossing Paths:**_

_On this particular night I decided to read a book. I picked up Wuthering heights, an old favourite of mine, since I didn__'__t have any homework, it being the first day and all, I thought it was a reasonable choice._

_Letting my mind wander to the world or Heathcliff and Kathy, I felt serene. _

_That is until I heard a knock at the window._

**4 **

I looked towards where the noise was. Though when I looked there was no one there. My guess? Either the wind was blowing so hard that the tree outside my window had knocked it, or what I thought was more likely since there was no wind. I made sure of that. That was when I saw a rustle in the leaves and I leaned in closer to get a better look.

Vampires were supposed to have super hearing so I probably should have head the person coming, though when I get into a book, I get lost in the stories and become very un-observant.

This is one of my weaknesses that Rosalie had no problem with reminding me about, every second that she could.

When the person saw that I had heard them, they gave up on their attempt at hiding and exposed the selves, it was Alice, the Vampire from school with the really short black spicky hair.

"hi!" said Alice in a high pitched voice that reminded me of bells.

"hi?" I said with a tone that was curious as if to say 'hi nice to meet you but what are you doing in my room?'

"my names Alice"

"yeah I know, I remember you from lunch, ahh no mean to be rude, but um… what are you doing in my room?"

She giggled at me and launched herself at me in a big bear hug.

"im here to say welcome, you have no idea how good it is to have another vampire in the town, we get so lonely."

"well I do, but you don't, not when jasper is in one of his… moods" said a voice from outside that I didn't recognise.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!!" Alice yelled out the window. I just chuckled, that would make sense, from as little time that we had spent with the Cullen's at lunch, I had learned that Emmett was a big brawny 5 year old in an 85 year old body. He was just a kid on the inside.

"Where's Emmet?!" Rosalie said bursting into my bedroom at the sound of Emmett's name.

"ahh he's outside," Alice said with a little giggle.

"oh hi Alice, nice to see you again.

At lunch Alice and Rosalie had gotten on like two peas in a pod.

"nice to see you again too." she said still giggling.

"Come on Alice, I want to see that rose chick again… she was HOT" Emmett said getting impatient outside.

We all burst into laughter at this because you would think that him being a vampire he would have better hearing, or at least learn to listen.

When we had all calmed down, Rosalie called out to Emmett.

"Hey Emmett, want to come up here and help me with something?" I was holding my side from laughing so hard.

"ahh, what do you need help with?"

"I need your help with moving my bed."

Both Alice and I were lying on my bed curled up in balls of laughter, mainly because we both knew that rose was strong enough to move her bed around the room, well in the way that she was making it sound, but her real insinuation? Well she would need help with that.

"ahh sure, why not. Though I thought you being a vamp and all you could move it yourself, though I could understand if you wanted a big strong manly man to do all the work." he said this as he was walking in the window, with a big grin directed straight at Rosalie.

She smiled back at him and led him out to her room.

As soon as they were out the door, Alice and I started to crack up laughing again.

"Was she serious about moving the bed?" Alice said trying to calm herself down.

I on the other hand just laughed harder as I nodded my head, which brought Alice back down laughing.

An hour later we were sprawled out across my bed just laying there.

The next moment I found myself having a vision type thing showing me walking down the aisle to an eager… Edward.

"WHAT!?" I yelled as I sat up ramrod straight.

"what Bella, what's wrong?" Alice said sitting up with a worried look though there was slight smirk on the edge of her lips as if she was happy about something that had just happened.

"what are you so happy about?" I asked looking at her with an accusing tone.

"oh nothing, why?' she asked sounding very much as if it was quite the opposite of nothing.

"Alice?" I asked with an inquisitive tone.

"yeah Bella?" she answered

"Do you have a power?'

"ahh yeah why?"

"what is it?"

"I have premonitions, why?" she said, now it finally made sense.

"oh nothing I just had a vision, and it took me by surprise." the look on Alice's face made me giggle.

"what's your power Bella?" Alice asked still a little shocked.

"ha-ha its nothing special Alice, I just absorb and keep Powers, so now whenever you have a premonition I get the same one."

Alice's face changed a little. Though now I don't know what this one displayed, it looked like a little bit of Jealousy, embarrassment, excitement and fear?

"ahh Bella, are you insane?"

"ahh not that I know of why?"

"um well because calling a power like that nothing much, make me want to slap you." I just laughed and after a while she joined in.

That was when I heard another noise.

Though this one was not the same as the first this was a constant knocking, as if something was rocking but on its way back it was hitting the wall.

I was getting faster, and harder, and louder.

I was starting to get worried about the welfare of the house as bits of plater had trickled to the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice squeaked.

"is that what I think it is?" I just nodded my head and burst out laughing.

"lets get out of here" Alice said motioning towards the road.

"Lets" and with that we jumped out the window and made our way to the Cullen's place.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry for the really time between this update and the last, to be honest, and please don't hit me, but I had kind of forgotten about this story, but I would like to give out a very special thank you out to

Negros by Nature

She sent me a PM and asked me very politely if I wouldn't mind updating and I realized that I had not updated in MONTHS

So thanks to her, here I am XD so once this chapter has been updated I plan to go back and rewrite the first four, because as I was reading them about 10 minutes ago I realized just how badly they were written

So if you guys want to go back and read them again they should be longer and hopefully more detailed and better written

Thanks for sticking with me guys

Jess

Chapter Song: Looking Up- Paramore

Chapter 5

BPoV

**Alice and I ran, dodging fallen trees and laughing, the topic of our banter being that of the observations made over the day of the petty humans, that only one of us would understand. It made me realize how lonely I had been, just me and Rose. Don't get me wrong I love her dearly, but spending centuries with one person provides something a mocking image of cabin fever, sometimes you need to get around a bit and discover other things talk to other people. **

**And we have. We've done our best to span out our relationships beyond one and other. But humans can only be tolerated for so long.**

**I have nothing against them personally, because I was once one of them. But they don't understand who you are, what you are, or the kind of world that you come from. **

**We learn and develop along with if not better than the humans themselves, but the time in which I grew up, a time in which before I was changed, yes it is something one can experience at a hands on experience for a few hours as a tourist in some places, but to have the knowledge of what it was **_**actually **_**like, you have to have grown up in, around and proceed through such a time,**

**Such experiences only make humans tolerable on an hourly basis.**

**Discovering the Cullen's, may only have been by chance, but it had not made me happier in a long time. Alice was by far become one of my favorite people to hang out with. She made the most common of conversations interesting, and never ever was there an awkward moment. **

**But what it all came down to was the fact that she was another Vampire, she was what we had been searching for. Not in the corny, 'you fill a missing hole in my heart' kind of way, but in a friend, like something that you had found, but didn't know you were looking for.**

"**how far is your place anyway?" I asked as we slowed down near an old creek, bristling to the edges full of fish… as a human I loved fish, it made a great meal and was oh so very good for you. But as a Vampire, it was not something that tasted of anything more than a foul taste in your mouth. **

"**um just over that ridge there" she said pointing to a small ridge about fifty metres away. **

" **come on ill race you" and then she was gone, I was not very fast as a vampire, my lack of co-ordination as a human had followed me into the afterlife.**

**Alice looked back at me from the top of the ridge "are you coming slowcoach?" she pushed. And with that I sprinted on after her. **

*******

**Alice's house was one of the most magnificent homes that I had ever seen. It looked like something out of a Luxury Homes magazine. **

**The white weatherboards a navy blue- grey trim of the veranda and shutters putting the icing on the cake. **

**It was a house much like something my grandparents used to live in, back when I was human. **

**Alice turned to look at me as she opened the door, "are you sure you're ready for this? You look about ready to pass out, you didn't push yourself too hard did you?" she said mockingly.**

**I closed my mouth and grinned at her, " just open the damn door Alice" she shrugged and pushed the old cherry wood door to a squealing open.**

"**Edward! I thought I told you to oil the damn from door, that squeaking is driving me **_**insane!"**_** the orders barked by the deep baritone came from the left as I stepped in through the doorway after Alice. **

"**wow alice! This place is amazing" I exclaimed as I swiveled my head to look around and observe the beautiful furnishings of the magnificent house.**

**To the left lay two small two sofa's more elegant than the ones that you would find in the home of the Queen. And between them, a dark wood coffee table, emblazoned by a small bowl of flowers floating in a bed of water, all warmed by a fireplace.**

**Behind said fireplace, lay a dining room set and table adorned with the more amazing silk table top throw, and surrounded by hand chiseled and hand sewn chairs, only a royal behind would be worthy of sitting on.**

**Behind the dining room was a cut out in the wall about three metres long and two metres high, seeing through to a kitchen full of the highest quality in kitchen appliances.**

**In front of the door stood a large and extremely solid cherry wood staircase, leading to the second of the three floors that this house contained. **

**To the right of me sat another less formal but in no means less elegant sitting room. Containing more of the most amazing furniture, and a blonde male that can only have been Carlisle.**

**Alice pulled me over towards said lounge area and by what my gut feeling was telling me, it was time to meet the parents.**

"**Dad? This is my new friend Bella, Bella? This is my father Carlisle." Alice introduced.**

**Carlisle turned around somewhat hesitantly and smiled in my direction, though the smile not quite reaching his eyes. **

"**Hello Bella. Welcome to our home, please make yourself comfortable, I wouldn't mind having a little talk if that's okay with you?" I nodded and he smiled, a little more genuinely this time. "great, have a seat, Alice? Would you do me a favor and go to my car and get my briefcase out of the trunk? There's something I would like to show Bella"**

**I took a seat on an adjacent couch as Bella ran towards what I assumed was the garage.**

"**So, Bella, that's not your full name is it? If you don't mind me asking?"**

"**uh no sir, my name is Isabella Swan." I replied kindly.**

"**And what are you doing here? If you don't mind my asking?"**

**It occurred to me then that Carlisle didn't want to just have a little chat, he was trying to suss something out, he was trying to suss me out. The abrupt and unnecessary harshness in his last question took me by surprise.**

"**um with all due respect sir, what does it matter why I am here. That is my business" on any other occasion I would have been more than happy to tell him why I had decided to chose where we had, and why we had come here. But something about the way he was looking at me, and the nature of his questions was bugging me.**

"**well Isabella, this is where you are wrong, this is my town, I am the head vampire here and me and my family are very **_**very **_**happy just the way we are, so if you could perhaps politely return to your home, and pack your things and go back to where you came from, because you're not wanted here."**

**I stared at the man that had claimed to be Alice's father, and wondered how someone so good could possibly be related to this man. His rudeness struck me boldly on the head and knocked me out, I was so stunned.**

**He looked like such a nice and genuine person, but it appeared to me that Rosalie and I were no longer welcome in this town. **

**Well screw them, were here now, and if they want us gone, their going to have to drag us out kicking and screaming, because we weren't going anywhere.**

"**Carlisle, if would please excuse me, I think I might head off now, im in a slight need of a feed. Tell alice I enjoyed the company and that ill see her later" I said this as I promptly stood and gathered myself together, pulling together the pieces of my mind that were trying to jump out my head and strangle this man in front of me.**

**He just nodded his head and turned back to his laptop, paying no more attention to me than he would a human.**

**There you go guys, I updated, are you happy? Next chapter ill make it a bit longer again and will keep doing that until I find a length that suits me.**

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!**_

**Jess**

**PS/ PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter Song: **Always Attract- You Me At Six

Turn It Off- Paramore

**Chapter 6**

**RPoV**

_My breathing should be ragged, and I should be worn the hell out…if I was human. Emmett had been… beyond words, he was amazing, and made me feel like no other. This befuddled me, as I never got close to anyone… but I wanted to get close to Emmett, I wanted to know everything there was to know, even if there wasn't much._

_He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, that was more than clear. But he was a special person, and he did have feelings, and he did understand the simplest forms of human interaction, which even the smartest of men often couldn't understand. _

_I knew my standards were high, but not necessarily on whether they had to be smart or geeky/nerdy or whatever the hell else that requires you to finish high school, but I did require someone to be good looking, a good fuck, and at the risk of sounding completely cheesy, they had to respect me, and show that they cared._

_And amazingly Emmett had proved his worth in all of them, five minutes into being here. He was the most amazing person, charming, funny, and all that other mushy stuff, that makes the saps an tarts go 'awwww' _

_But on all actual fact I could deal with all that shit that I despised for a long time if it worked out with him. _

_God listen to me, sounding all girly and shit, for fucks sake._

_Im going before someone sees me being all diary writing and crap, hate for Bella to find out._

_On that note _

_Good night _

_Rosalie xx_

I closed my diary and placed it back in the draw beside my pointless-and-all-for-show-except-sex bed, and waited for Emmett to get back from snooping around my house, or what was left of it.

We had fun tonight, there's no doubt about that. And my need to document it was monumental. My diary was private, more so than people think, mainly because I've never been especially subtle in my public displays of anything. But though mine and Emmett's activities were neither private nor unknown by Bella and Alice, but it was something that was…special to me, god im sounding like such a sap, all this special shit… what the fuck is happening to me.

**APoV**

A common vampire weakness when it came to trying to be human was always our hearing. I didn't like knowing that I could listen into Bella and Carlisle's conversation without even having to try. But today I was happy to be able to do something that society would normally frown upon.

Carlisle never called in any of my new friends to talk to them alone, I mean I know he didn't specify that I had to go away, but it was one of those things, I knew from his tone, this was a conversation that he and Bella needed to have with only them in the room, because that was about as much security he could offer.

But what I heard, hurt me, it didn't enrage me, or make me really happy, I was surprised and hurt, I hadn't felt like this since I woke up immortal, not being able to remember a thing from my mortal life.

He had told Bella to go away, why would he do that? She and Rosalie were no threat to us. They didn't feed off of humans, they were like us. They were satiated by the blood of animals and alike, just like we were. I didn't understand how they could be seen as such a threat, when they were no more harmful than we were.

I decided that I would have to take it into my own hands to find out. I needed to talk to Carlisle myself.

As I was running downstairs towards Carlisle's office though, I collided with Edward on the stairs.

"Alice! Alice! What wrong, why are you running? You need to think slower because I cant understand you" he was desperately trying to get me to reduce my stress levels. Maybe he would be able to help me.

"did you hear what happened between Carlisle and Bella?" I asked

"Bella? As in Isabella Swan? The new vamp at school?" he questioned, shock registering on his face.

"yeah her, she was here about two minutes ago, did you hear the conversation?" I replied.

"no I didn't I just got back, found me some mountain lion, that Mallory girl is getting a little too close." he joked.

"mmm, well I think you need to know, because I need your help with something."

*******

**BPoV**

I ran home, much like the way that I ran there, but more in a fit of dry sobs, and what would have been tears had I been human.

I slammed open the door to what was left of mine and Rosalie's house and headed straight for my room to pack.

Books.

Clothes.

That's all the essentials, everything else we can donate to good will.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Rosalie had clearly heard that I was home, though with my noise even a human would have been able to tell.

"Bella…" I could tell Rosalie was about to call out again, but she was at my doorway by then, clearly looking on at the mess that resembles what used to be my bedroom.

"what are you doing?" Rosalie asked for the second time, though this time more concerned than the first angrily curious.

"I need to pack, you need to pack too rose, we have to get out of here, this isn't our place and we are no longer welcome." and with that I turned my back to her and continued to pack.

But I knew she wasn't going to let me off that easy, it wasn't in her nature. She was going to make sure that I gave her a damn good reason to leave, especially now that she had Emmett.

"Rosalie, we aren't welcome here anymore. I went to the Cullen's house tonight, and Carlisle all but told me to stay. He made it very clear that we weren't welcome, and that this area is occupied with its fair share of vampires. We need to leave, because if we don't, he's going to help us leave, and not in a friendly way." I finished saying what I needed to as fast as I could so that I could finish my packing and get out of there as soon as soon as possible.

Carlisle scarred me more than anyone that I had ever come into contact with, vampire or human.

"No Bella, I don't want to just run away anymore. We arent wanted here anymore? Then we'll just have to make sure that were welcomed, the more they push, the more we willl push back, im done running. Its abot time we fought back." Rosalie finished her speech and stormed out of the room… which left me with two options.

Continue packing an move on without her…

Or fight for a place in the community, because we had as much right to be here as any one else.


End file.
